


maybe

by WattStalf



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: They end up living together.





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, PinAyane is my OTP in this series, but I really like these two together as well, and I ended up writing this short drabble one day, so here you go.

They end up living together one day, somehow. It makes perfect sense to Chizuru, who came to relay on Ayane more than anyone over the years. No matter how much time passes they're always able to resume their friendship like no time has actually passed and like nothing has changed, even though a lot has changed for the both of them.

Ayane knows better than to bring up the absence of Ryu just like Chizuru knows better than to as Ayane why she ended up by herself like this. There are stories she isn't ready to tell in the same way that there are stories that Chizuru doesn't want to repeat. In the end, all they really have it each other.

Once, they made a jokes about how, if one of them were a boy, then they would have fallen in love, rather than ending up as best friends. Now that they are all the other has, now that they have ended up living together, now that they have both lost and gained, their perception is beginning to change. Maybe, they each begin to think, none of that ever really mattered.

Maybe they were going to end up falling in love anyway, and maybe they already have. Maybe now, now that it's just the two of them, they can finally admit to that and work from there.

 


End file.
